Nerds in Occasional Communication
by ThePessimisticRainbow
Summary: After months of having a very distant relationship, Harold takes action on the situation, and tried to get Noah's attention for once. Birthday gift for RedEyedWarrior!


**A/N- Yup, Noah/Harold. It'll be amusing to write my two favorite characters in a dysfunctional relationship. Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this to RedEyedWarrior. Happy (belated) Birthday. :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Noah, wanna see a cool trick I can do with my yo-yo?" Harold asked, swinging the toy around his finger.<p>

"Sure. I can just tell it will be entirely different from your other fifteen thousand yo-yo trick," Noah drawled, flipping through one of his many books.

"Okay!" Harold grinned. He began to flick the yo-yo in all directions at a high speed, making the tiny amusing invention loop and circle in front of him. He was seemed quite skilled at handling the toy at first, but he eventually lost a great deal of his control, and the string started to wrap around him, eventually trapping the nerd.

"Gosh!" he "swore", "I've been preparing this particular trick for awhile now, and look what happens when I try to present it! I just wish Duncan hadn't broken my old pair. I've been noticing a decline in my yo-yo skills ever since." He sighed. "It can be so frustrating at times, Noah. Wait, Noah?"

Noah's eyes were focused on his book. It appeared that he wasn't paying any mind to what Harold was doing or saying.

"Noah!" Harold yelled.

Noah turned his head. "Yes? Oh, sorry. Your tricks are just so amazing, that I don't have to watch, or even listen. I only need the actions to be telepathically transferred to my brain."

"It would actually be pretty cool if entire scenes could be transmitted to people's minds through telepathy, though that's not the case here." Harold scowled at Noah. "You should listen more. You may actually learn something new."

"Yes, because yo-yo tricks are useful in my everyday life."

"You know what? I'm going to the kitchen. I have no time for your indifference right now," Harold ended, storming out of the living room.

Noah let out an apathetic sigh, and began reading his book again. He didn't care much for Harold's "skills", but they still managed to be in a relationship. If he remembered correctly, they started conversing about comics and other nerdy topics at the Playa, and they formed a large friendship because of it. About a few months later, Harold, being the romantic he is, decided to ask Noah out. Noah rejected him at first, but after a few days worth of constant berating from his parents for "avoiding romance", he told Harold that they could play couple for a short while.

The "short while" part didn't exactly happen. Harold desperately wanted to make the whole relationship work. The whole deal started out pretty well. The two of them still had the same discussion they had when they were friends, but eventually, their differing personalities started to wear each other out, despite still having similar interests. Noah showed no real romantic liking for Harold as a person, and vise versa, but like I said before, Harold refused to give up on it.

Now, the two shared a house. The couple's parents forced them into that because they felt that living under the same roof would help their troubles, but that wasn't the case. The only pro about it was that the two usually watched the same TV shows and channels, so arguments over the remote were far and few between. Other than that, it was basically the same scenario over and over again. Harold would share some of his knowledge with Noah, Noah wouldn't care, Harold would get a bit peeved, and the two would separate for awhile. However, this time was different.

Harold didn't want to separate. He actually wanted to sort things out, and he contemplated how to do this right after he walked out of the room. Okay, he did happen to separate, but not for long.

After two minutes of thinking his newly-developed plan over, Harold walked back into the room. Noah gave him a quick glance. "You're back early," he mumbled.

Without laying any further introduction out, Harold snatched the book from Noah's hands. "What are you reading?" he asked, skimming the pages.

Noah reached over, his finger-tips only managing to touch the cover. "Hey, give that back!" he ordered. If there was one thing Noah would be willing to fight for, for, it would be his books.

"I'm actually interested," Harold told him. He placed the book on the arm of the chair Noah was sitting in. "_Lord of the Flies_, hmm? I would've figured that out earlier, but there's no distinct cover."

"It's one of my favorites," Noah grumbled, taking the book in his hands again. "I never knew you would be interested in classic literature. I only remember you being into the comic books."

"I dabble a bit in all genres."

I silence fell over the house once Harold finished that sentence."Are you expecting me to leave now?" he questioned.

"Yeah, pretty much," Noah, who had gone back to reading his book responded.

"Fine. Gosh, you don't have to be so mean." Harold frowned, and stomped out of the room again. That didn't go quite that well, did it? This WASN'T it though. As I mentioned before, Harold was tired of the distance between him and Noah. He thought a typical, low-key situation like this would contain room for improvement as opposed to a busy environment or of course that day of the week when the relatives come down for a visit.

After yet another two minutes, Harold popped his head back in the room, and took a different approach. "Hey Noah, you wanna go out tonight?"

Noah raised an eyebrow. "We haven't conversed this much in such a small amount of time in weeks, and you're asking me _this_?"

"I'm just being an opportunist."

Noah sighed. "Not tonight. I have better things to do."

"Like what?"

"Anything that doesn't involve going out on a date with someone who barely even qualifies as my boyfriend anymore."

"So Saturday night then?"

"No Harold."

"Oh come on, I'm just trying to help this relationship. I know we have disagreements and such, but I just want us to find a solution."

"Then why can't we just find a solution here?"

"It's not romantic enough."

"Okay, fine, we can go out on Saturday," Noah huffed, "Let's just not bother each other until then, okay?"

"Okay!" Harold ended, walking out once again. He cranked his right arm back, his fist clenched, since that's the way plenty of people express their excitement. Finally would he be able to really help patch things out, maybe interact with Noah like they did all that time ago. Harold just had to be careful not to let that excitement show through too much to the point of immaturity or Noah would probably call the whole thing off, and they'd be back to square one again.

* * *

><p>On that said Saturday night, Noah walked down the steps, wearing his usual clothes. He didn't expect him and Harold to go any place fancy. Harold was waiting at the door for him, smiling a bit.<p>

"You may exit the household first, my bookish relationship partner."

"I'd be glad to accept such a high honor." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Ha," Harold laughed. Noah didn't really notice though.

With relatively promising expectations, Harold started the car, and the two drove off to have that one thing they've gone without as a couple for months. What a special occasion this was for them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Okay, first off, remind me never to promise someone a B-Day gift again. Seriously, this is now over a week late, and it's not even 1,500 words...ugh. I need to step up my game. So, I apologize to you, Red. I still sincerely hoped you enjoyed this. **

**Thank you everyone!**


End file.
